Flirtationship
by Photography Author
Summary: Flirtationship: two friends flirting with each other but they know they'll never do anything about it. Zander Robbins and Adrianna Garfunkel are constantly flirting, much to everyone's discomfort. Who makes the first move? Will one of them ever make the first move? Zander/OC I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

_**How To Rock "Braces and Glasses"**_

I walked to the familiar sight of Brewster High School quad. I spotted the three Perfs, Kacey Simon, my sister Molly Garfunkel, and Grace King. _Boy, were they awful._ Molly has always been jealous of Kasey, and unfortunately for Grace, she was too stupid to notice the jealousy.

I was to deep in thought while walking I didn't notice I had bumped into the new kid. I'm so bad at names! I couldn't remember his. Oh goshness, what was his name? I really did want to apologize. Was it Zayn? Skandar? Darn.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "It was my fault." I helped the guy pick up pick up fallen pages of his binder and the scattered books on English literature and U.S. history for what I assumed to be the next class.

"It's fine," he looked up at me and got his things. He shoved all the stuff in his back pack with a ukulele? "Do you have a pen?"

"Um, yeah," I took out the green inked pen from my blue blazer pocket with the iron-on electric guitar.

"It's out of ink," he said.

_What? That's impossible! I bought the pen only yesterday!_ "Surely it isn't," I _had_ to disagree.

"You don't believe me? Go on, then, write your number," he said giving me back the pen and a piece of paper.

I giggled once more and was about to give him my number when the bell ran, "Whoops. Sorry, but I've got to go!"

I ran a hand through my raven black hair and smiled to myself when Molly grabbed my arm, "Come on, sis. What have I told you about talking to the unpopular people?"

"Um," Oh I knew this one! Because I _always_ payed attention to Molly. Please notice the heavy sarcasm. "Not to?" I rolled my eyes and headed towards AP chemistry, trailing behind the Perfs. I don't hate them; it's just that Molly can be really mean like Kacey.

Today was a partners class and I was the last one, so I was stuck with Andy again. He was cool, just gross. After that class was over (Thank the Lord!), I headed down to AP Literature. It was my strong point, because I've always wanted to be an author or one of those people who write songs for singers-a songwriter!

I met up with that boy again while walking down the hallway, "Hey."

"Hey. Didn't you forget something?" he asked.

Confusion came across my face, "What did I forget?"

"Me!"

I giggled. Hm, I seem to be doing that alot around him, "Oh really? Well, I don't even know your first name."

"Bond. James Bond," he winked.

"I'm serious! Here, I'll start. My name is-"

Molly interrupted me, "Addy! Let's go! We're going to see Loserberry and make fun of her!"

I quickly texted Molly: **Talking to a cute boy. Go by yourselves.**

She texted back: **No. Get his number and hurry up.**

"I've got to go. My big sister needs me," I said. I wrote my number on his arm: _1-(234)-567-8910_. I walked away and gave him the "Call me maybe" sign.

* * *

I went to Danny Mangos and sat at the bar-like area typing away at my first book entitled: _Witch with a B. _It's about a girl who was the popular girl until a new girl out shined her. I've always wondered what happened to the popular one when the new girl out shined her and took her boyfriend.

Stevie or "Loserberry" as my sister and _her_ friends called her handed me my drink, "Thanks, Stevie."

"No problem, Addy. I still don't understand why you hang out with your sister and her mean friends," Stevie cleaned the counter as I lifted up my black and blue computer.

"I try not to, but Dad wants me to 'go out and have a social life'. Apparently the only way to do it is be attached at the hip to Molly," I stuck my tongue out in aannoyance.

"That sucks. Oh hey; Look one of my friends is on his way over here," she pointed him out. It was the guy who's name I still didn't know!

"Hey, James Bond," I said casually sipping some of my strawberry banana smoothie.

"Hey yourself. You do know it is a far distance from your house," he said.

"And how do you know where I live?" I rasied an eyebrow.

"Oh everyone knows where you live. Heaven, right?" he smiled.

Stevie coughed something about I don't know, "Hey, Zander." So his name is Zander! "What brings you to Danny Mangos?"

"I was just in the neighborhood," he trailed off looking at the entrance of the smoothie shop.

"Chased by security guards again?" Stevie asked.

I wa sconfused. Clearly, I did not know this boy that well. We did flirt, but that's all it was: a flirtationship!

"Yeah. How was I supposed to know about the no performing rule?" he complained.

I thought it was cute, "Didn't Stevie say 'again'?" Zander nodded. "Then that's how you know. You've been chased more than once." I got a text from Daddy: **Come home, honey; we've got a party to attend.** "I've got to go. Dad needs me and Molly at home. Bye, Stevie; Bye, Zander."

* * *

I went to the stupid party with lawyers and doctors and sucessful people. Molly was talking, more like flirting, with the sons of doctors and lawyers. Whereas I was happily talking to my best friend, James Andrews.

"These stupid parties are so boring," I complained sipping the fizzy apple cider. "I hope I don't spill anything on these high heel black ankle boots like the party two weeks ago. Why can't I be as elegant as Molly? Look at her with her stupid charm in that sleeveless blue dress."

That took James right out of his trance.

"Staring at Dr. Lee's daughter again?" I asked.

"I-i was not!" he denied again.

"Whatever, James. Can you please get me some more apple cider?" I asked, too lazy to get up from my lazy butt.

"No, get some yourself," he said.

Molly came over and switched my empty cup with a steaming cup of coffee, "I do wish you wouldn't drink hot coffee. Why can't you just drink a tall latte from Starbucks instead?"

"Because it's night time and she likes hot stuff to keep her warm," James answered in a question form.

"Shut up, James. No one was talking to you!"

"Molly!" I scolded, "Don't be mean to James. James! Don't be so rude to Molly. Anywayz, is it time to go home? It's nearly 9 o'clock?"

"Wow, Addy. You really are the best friend. Wanting to go home and leave me here at this 'exciting' event," James said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well-" I got a call from an unrecognizable number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Addy. It's Zander," he said.

"Oh. Hey, Zander," I piped. "What brings you to this call at nine o'clock?"

"Oh sorry. Are you tired? 'Cause you've been running through my mind all day!" he said.

I giggled again, "No. I'm just bored really. I'm at a party for my dad and his colleagues, acquaintances, etc."

"Really? I got lost looking for the route to your house. I thought walking around the neighborhood would eventually take me to heaven!"

Zander and I ended up talking for a good half hour before I felt so tired that Dad said it was time to go home. We found Mom and my baby brother and baby sister and went home.

I eventually fell asleep around 10:30 P.M. with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hey, I felt like writing a story since I couldn't sleep. Enjoy and Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and threw on a green tank top with navy black jeans and a white jacket with neon green stripes, but I couldn't find my Supras. _Darn. Not again._

"Molly!" I cried, and a crying voice shrieked back: Darren woke up. _Cheese and future rice!_ I saw Darren in Mom's arms when I got to his room before Molly cried out to me:

"What, Addy?"

"Where are my Supras?"

"In the trash!" At that, Leanne woke up. I internall face palmed. Great-both babies awake and crying. Only one Mom and only one Dad. Well, we've got school; so they're, um, in trouble.

I went to the trash and got out my blue Supras and white laces. I quickly grabbed my All Time Low bag and skateboard upon heading for school.

Unfortuately for me, I dropped my bag and everything in it, "Darn. Not again."

Thankfully, Zander found me. It was like I was really a magnet to him or something. He bent down and helped me gather my things without a word.

"Thanks, Zander," I smiled.

"No problem, beautiful," he said. I blushed and giggled, putting my hand over my mouth to cover up the giggle. "Don't do that." Zander took off my hand; I had confusion clearly written over my face.

"So what?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cover up your giggle. I think it's cute," his cheeks turned a slight pink. I giggled and covered it up again.

"I'm cute? You're like a candy bar! Half sweet, and half nuts!" I kept giggling.

"Yeah? Well, you're s pretty that I forgot my pick up line!"

I don't know how, but somehow we managed to get in his band room. We kept talking until Nathan (?) came.

"Hey, Nathan," I waved.

"Nelson," he said.

"Sorry, Nelson. I'm awful at names."

"Eh, it's okay. Not many pretty girls bother to remember my name," he froze and I giggled. I once again covered my mouth only to have Zander pick it off and just simply hold it in his hand, it was kind of like we were holding hands. He intertwined our fingers, but I didn't feel any of that electricity like people always speak of in books and movies. It just felt...right? Eh, probably because I'm so used to holding my younger cousins' hands.

Nelson looked at us weird and ran out of the room.

"Weird," I commented.

"Really? For Nelson, that's pretty normal," Zander said.

"Your definition of normal? My definition of normal? Or Nelson's definition of normal?"

"I don't really know anymore," he said more like a question while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

The bell rang.

"I guess we should go to history," I said, getting my bag and off the couch only to fall again because of my board. Zander tried to grab me and help me up by my wrist, but he fell with me, too. "Sorry." I giggled without covering my mouth.

Zander was just looking at me, and I poked him in the face unsuccedingly (if that's a word) snapping him out of some weird trance. I heard the door open and shut; and I think Zander did since he looked up, too. We both found Stevie. Awkward turtle moment...

"Hey, Stevie," I said and we both waved.

"Hey," she questiong reaching for the brown purse she used as a backpack. "Were you two making out or something?"

"I fell and dragged-"

"Why you wanna watch?" Zander smirked. Stevie just rolled her eyes and left the room.

"W-well, I-I better g-get to c-class," I stuttered. Where did that come from? I thought, walking out of the room towards history. Why would Zander say that? Weird.

* * *

Apparently, Kacey got glasses _and_braces. At lunch when my dear, dear sister was handing out papers with Kacey on them as a "loser", Zander stood up for her. He comforted her and then took her to somewhere. I rolled my eyes, but it hurt that he was taking her somewhere I didn't know. However, it made me fall harder for him knowing that he cared more about personality and charm than looks and beauty. He is a bit vain though, but he does-Hold on! Fall?

Oh gosh. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks musiclover1072 and Chuu112 for reviewing! Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to avoid Zander like the plague, contemplating what I had just thought. I came to a sudden realization: It isn't true! I'm not falling for Zander. Never did never will, I think.

I saw him flirting with another girl and got knots in my stomach. Oh well, I wasn't really feeling well early in the morning anyway. I was known for panic attacks.

"Morning, Zander," I winked. The girl looked at me.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she looked me up and down.

Zander mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry?" she batted her eyelashes. Wait! I know her-she's in Molly's circle! Man, why can't I remember people's names?

"She's not my girlfriend," he said, "She's just a friend." It killed me; I don't know why though.

"His _best_ friend," I smiled.

Zander gave me a side hug and smiled, "That's right, baby."

The girl scoffed and left.

"Thanks," he breathed, "She wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Oh darn. I think I should have just left her here with you," I snapped my fingers while he pouted.

"Nah, you need my super mega-awesomeness," he smirked

"Definitely," I rolled my eyes. "So what's up with Kacey?"

"Braces and Glasses. She's now in my band!"

"With Stevie, Nathan, and Kelvin?"

"Stevie, _Nelson_, and _Kevin_."

"Right. Sorry, still awful with names. When I first met you, I thought your name was Zayn," I smiled with embarassment.

Zander mocked hurt, "My name is too amazing for the name 'Zain'."

"Eh, the name is pretty _amazayn_," I smirked. We headed down to the gym for P.E.

* * *

"So," I trailed

"So," he trailed back.

"Kacey's in your band," I said.

"Yup. You jealous?" Zander winked.

"Not the slightest! My voice sounds like dying monkeys." I _really _wasn't lying.

"I doubt that. You're an angel; you're meant to have a great voice!"

I giggled. He pulled out his phone.

"Band practice. I've got to go," Zander kissed my cheek and left.

I think if I blushed anymore, you'd mistake me for a tomato. I went to my locker. There were pictures of Skandar Keynes, Billy Unger, Nathan Sykes, One Direction, etc. I looked at my calendar and it said that Kacey's birthday was coming up soon. It wasn't for a while, but I wondered what to get her so that she didn't…you know…think I hated her.

* * *

I wasn't going to go to the music think tonight, because, well, I wasn't one of those music obsessed people. I like to skateboard and read. Not much to it. _But_ Molly convinced me to go; she was on the debate team, so…..Yeah.

I arrived late and ended up coming through the school hallways. Zander was there with Stevie, Nelson?, and Kevin?. They were all pacing around.

"Hey, Stevie, what's up?" I asked.

"Kacey's not here!" Zander shouted.

"Okay. Okay. Keep calm and play music, Zander." I saw it on a poster at a store and smiled because he smiled but only slightly.

"Okay. The Allman Brothers, Zeppelin, Skindred all rocked; after they tragically lost members," Zander said after looking outside.

"I have no idea which schools those slacker bands went to, but they did not lose Kacey Simon!" Nelson said, oblivious to the fact that they were huge bands from the 1900s. Zander gave him a weird look. I bet he though Nelson was out of his mind. As I thought the same thing, but I also thought that Nelson was probably under a lot of pressure that he couldn't recall those names.

"I was going to kiss Kim Davis after we won," Kevin said, leaning on Stevie in sadness, "but now, I'll kiss no one!" He bit his knuckle. Aw, I felt bad for him. Stevie pointed to the door which had Kacey walking through it. We all circled around her; the boys looked awe struck and we girls were just like _really, Kacey? Really?_

"Wow," Zander said. I bet if he was holding books again, he'd drop them.

"You do not look like one of us anymore," Nelson said. I wasn't sure if that was an insult or compliment-a good or bad thing. I'm going to be positive and say it was a good compliment.

"Yeah; don't get too close to me. My sweat might shoot off my body and ruin your whole hair situation," Kevin said. Kacey gave him a weird look, but it quickly vanished off her beautiful features. I'll admit: I've been jealous of Kacey Simon before, but I got over it. A lot of girls are jealous of Kacey Simon.

"Shouldn't you be on stage with your fancy little friends?" Stevie asked. I kind of agreed with the tone she was using. I'd be pretty mad with Kacey if I was in her position too.

"They're not my friends," Kacey began, "And I know you aren't either (Ee-th-her), because I was such an idiot, which stink for me 'cause you guys are pretty cool." She ended her little speech with sadness; I would've forgiven her, because not many people can admit their mistakes. "Well, I buried the Perfs for you, so hold it down." She did the signature Gravity fi-four move. I can't do it -.- She walked off, wishing them luck.

"Hand on," Zander said. She stopped. "We're a better band with you, but if we let you back in the band, you can't go bailing on us before a big show. Very uncool."

"If I join the band, you people have to keep up, because I know how to rock," Kacey said cockily.

"Well, I'm sold." Nelson and Kevin muttered their agreements.

* * *

I figured it was all good, so I discreetly left and took my seat. Molly's performance was just ending; wow that was kind of bad without Kacey. They can't really sing like Coldplay or Justin Bieber.

Gravity 5 soon took over, and they rocked it. Kacey had changed outfits- she was wearing a blue sparkly tank with black pants.

"You're perfect the way you are," Zander mouthed the words and winked into the crowd. Is it weird that I think we winked at me?

Gravity 5 totally killed it and won first place. They deserved it-they were amazing.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks to cupcakebakingunicorns for reviewing I'll try to update more, but my English teacher for next year decided to be cruel and now I have homework. -.- Evil, right?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_How To Rock "a Guest List"_**

I couldn't get my white Royals jersey to go right with my blue shorts and blue tank with black Chuck Taylors. I sighed and walked over to Molly and her group. They were talking about the latest trends and fashion in general. I sighed once more, wishing to be with the nerds, who played furious pigeons, or with the bookworms.

Justin Cole, the most popular (and one of the hottest might I add) guys in school, was riding a white horse. It made me think of that one Taylor Swift song I can never remember the title too. He went to Molly and gave her the first invite and then went on to give the other invitations to the rest of her group and then me. He walked over to Kacey's table and gave one to everyone.

* * *

I was walking to chemistry when Zander came up from behind me.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. I always blushed when heard _that_.

"Hey yourself James Bond," I said. He wasn't in my chemistry class, and to be honest, I don't know why he was walking in this direction. In one direction. ;) Maybe he had a class that was near my class.

"I was wondering," we just had free period so what could he need? "What are you wearing to the party?" It was a question with hidden nervousness by swag.

"I don't know. Clothes?" I was genuinely confused. "How about you wear what you're wearing now? It already looks snazzy."

"I should; shouldn't it?" he smiled. I smiled back and continued walking on.

* * *

Zander's POV

I was leaning against the lockers when Addy got out of class. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Addy walked slowly towards me. She smiled again at me while biting her lip. I pulled her lip out of under her pearly white teeth only to have her smile at the ground. I lifted her face up by her chin to look at me. I leaned it slowly in order to give her enough time to tear away; she never did. I looked up into her eyes for any confirmation, but Addy was too hypnotized by my lips.

"I've got to go," I said. It wasn't a lie. I really had to leave, because I had to find out what to wear to the party later tonight. Kacey was already having a flip out because, well, I don't really know. I left Adrianna there to ponder her thoughts while I was pondering my own. I shrugged and went on.

* * *

I was at Justin Cole's party with Kacey telling me how lame my shirt was. It wasn't _my_ fault! She had me worrying about what to wear! I couldn't wear this, I couldn't wear that. This was too fancy, that was too cheap. This was too formal, that was too casual. Blah, blah, blah, etc.

I saw Adrianna and my whole world stopped.

* * *

Adrianna's POV

I arrived with Molly. I was talking to James over the phone; he was going on and on about how "kids" now a days did not know how to respect music like Beethoven, Bach, and Mozart. I wasn't wearing anything really special; it was just a simple black and purple sparkly dress with black and purple ankle boots. I was wearing some purple eye shadow and black mascara with a light lip gloss on my lips. I saw Zander and my eyes lit up. I waved back while simultaneously telling James that I had to get off the phone.

I slowly made my way over to him, and he handed me some punch, "So what's with the jacket? You look a bit uncomfortable." I sipped the delicious red drink.

"Oh no reason," Zander dabbed his neck with a napkin. "It's nothing. I just love my jacket. It's all leathery and black and what-not." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm serious. It has nothing to do with my shirt at all."

"I never said anything about your shirt," I was not right in front of him. My fingers were on the zipper of his jacket. Zander was laughing nervously. "You know you're a bad liar."

"I am not. I am a good liar." I gave him a no nonsense look. "Okay, I'm a bad liar. But let's take that hand off my jacket."

Molly came around, "Hey, Zander and Addy. What are the two of you doing?"

"Nothing," we said simultaneously.

"Okay," she said unconvinced. "I've noticed you've had your jacket one this whole party." What is she getting at?

"No biggie," Zander said. "Just enjoying my stylish jacket." I smiled and put an arm on his shoulder. I am short; I'm barely 5'2.

"It kind of looks like you're hiding something."

"Are you wearing a wire?" Grace asked with a smile plastered on her face. I looked at her with a face that said _are-you-serious_.

"No," Zander shook his head.

"I would hope not," I piped up.

Molly walked so that Zander was in between her and Grace with me slightly behind him but also next to him. "Aren't you hot?"

"You're sweating," Grace pointed out.

"And your face is wet."

"And you're kinda stinky."

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, it's called cologne," Zander played it off. He began throwing the 'cologne' to Grace and Molly.

"Zander, no offence but that is some terrible cologne," I covered my nose. Molly and Grace walked away. "Seriously, that's gross."

I walked to Nelson and Kevin. I think those are their names. I'm not all that sure, "Hey, Nelson. Hey, Kevin," they were eating chocolate covered foods, " Whatcha guys doin'?"

"Eating a chocolate fist," Kevin said. People came over, and a guy tried to try the chocolate fist but the two guys hissed, "Wait your turn!" So the guy waited his turn.

"When can I have a chocolate fist," he whined.

"Oh," I put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think you're going to get one anytime soon, buddy." I saw Stevie and Justin leg wrestling outside, "Sweet! A leg wrestle!" I ran outside. "Go, Stevie!"

Everyone kept cheering people on. The girls and some guys were all for Stevie; the guys only because she's pretty, and the girls because she's awesome! The other guys were routing for Justin and some girls because they thought he was 'hot'.

"Come on, Stevie!" I said. Kacey quickly came over and broke up the fight. "Aw." Everyone quickly filed out and I followed. I saw Zander wearing an awful shirt and couldn't help but giggle. I walked over to him.

"Aw, Zander. Your shirt is a little _over the top_; don't you think so, too?" I asked. Suddenly, I was sprayed with chocolate before he could answer. "I love chocolate; don't you?" I said, licking my knuckles.

"You're the problem, Kacey," I turned around to find Justin yelling at Kacey.

"You're right. I was just so worried about how my friends would make me look that I didn't realize how _I _was making _them_ look. I'm sorry guys," she didn't take her eyes off of Justin. "_I'll_ go." Kacey began to walk away.

"It's for the best, Kacey," Molly stepped forward. "I'm sure the county fair is still open!"

"Oh! You can pet a baby goat," Grace piped up. I will never wonder what is going through her mind.

"Wait!" Stevie said. "If she's leaving, then I'm leaving." Zander, Nelson, and Kevin backed her up with their agreements. I would have agreed, but Molly is my ride.

"Why would you all leave?" Justin asked.

"'Cause the only reason why we're here in the first place is because Kacey stuck her head out for us."

"Yeah, she just wanted us to fit in," Zander said.

"She may have went a little bit over the deep end," Nelson said, but the other band members had some disagreements about how far Kacey went. "**But** she wanted everyone to think we were cool."

"You guys _are_ cool, and I should have let you guys be yourselves. I'm so sorry. And, Justin, I am so sorry, but I think I know a way we can make it up to you," Kacey said with a mischief on her lips.

Zander quickly ran over to me, "Do you by any chance have an extra shirt with you?"

"No," I said and he looked a bit disappointed. "_But_," I stretched out, "I can possibly get you a red shirt. Come with me." I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. I stuck my hand out, "Hand me your shirt." He took off his shirt and gave it to me.

I used a pair of scissors to quickly cut Zander's shirt, starting with the ruffles. This small trick was one of the few things that I remembered from Molly.

"Here," I handed him a plain red, v-neck shirt.

"Thanks," he smiled and grabbed my hand. This time it was _him_ dragging _me_ to the room. Zander picked up the piano guitar thing and started to play the instrument.

I swayed my hips back and forth, clapping my hands as Kacey sang Hey Now_._ When they finished, I was drinking one of Nelson's papaya cups with Chocolate with Zander.

"These taste pretty good," I said.

"I'll drink to that," Zander clinked his papaya cup against mine. We both laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: thanks to cupcakebakingunicorns and GeeksChics for reviewing :D and to everyone else, check out the HTR story "Chances" I think it's pretty cool :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**How To Rock "an Election"**_

"Molly," I whined, "Is it really that necessary to run for election _again_?"

We were at home having dinner with Mom, Dad, and the twins. Dad and Mom were talking about some politics involving the executive branch and the upcoming election, not that I was paying attention.

"Yes, Adrianna, I do," Molly elegantly scooped rice into her mouth from her teriyaki bowl. "Oh," she paused before scooping more rice, "I need you to wear something from _my_ closet. You're pretty, my dear sister, but you never _ever_ wear anything to emphasize your beauty."

I angrily stabbed my Chinese chicken salad, "Molly, that's because I can't wear those death traps you call shoes."

Molly apparently took offense to this as she gasped, "They are **not** death traps, especially not my Michael Antonio's!"

"Momma, I hungry," Darren said while reaching his arms out towards Mom. I looked to my baby brother and fed him some of his green baby food, whatever was in it.

"Molly," I sighed. "Can't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt?"

* * *

I was standing at school with my lips pressed into a fine lip and huffed. These stupid brown heels were irritating me, but this even stupider red dress with white stripes was helping me get Tony Cardella to put Molly's campaign posters up by the school library.

My phone blasted Forever Young by Alphaville. I looked at it: Molly. It had a picture of Molly showing a dazzling smile at one of our family's banquets.

"Hello, Molly. What do you want?" I asked with fake sweetness.

"Where are you, Addy?" she asked.

"By the library."

"And that is where? Wait! We have a library?"

"Yeah," I said slowly and began my sarcasm, "It's that place where the kids who do your homework go for research, because not all kids have internet access at home."

Molly must have been angry with my statement, because I heard a sigh and the line went dead shortly afterwards. I shrugged indicating that I meant to say _oh-well._

"Where do you want these ones, Adrianna?" Tony asked me.

"Right there," I said, pointing at the library door that he was standing in front of.

A bunch of 'nerds' looked at me with an awestruck expression, and some of them even dropped their books like Zander did when he heard Kacey sing. I rolled my eyes and walked on, ostentatiously swaying my hips back and forth as Molly told me to. It was supposed to grab their attention and get their vote for Molly.

* * *

"I hate this dress," I played with the hem. I was standing by the cafeteria window.

"I think you look beautiful," a voice told me from behind.

I blushed and turned around, "Th-thanks, Zander."

"So why are you wearing it?" Zander asked, sitting down on the red lunch table. He grabbed my hand, making me face him.

"Because Molly took all my clothes this morning and only left one outfit and one pair of shoes in my closet," I pouted, remembering the thought.

"Well, you look beautiful," Zander repeated.

"Thanks, but this outfit is evil. Guys won't stop looking at me!"

"Maybe this will make them stop," Zander said, standing up.

"What will-," Zander put a hand on my cheek, slowly moving it down to the base of my neck before kissing me on the lips.

"Zander?" I asked when he pulled away and all the other guys went away.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You have some lipstick on your lips," I giggled. I ran away, realizing that _Zander. Just. Kissed. Me._

* * *

"So you're using me to get the gamer and 'nerd' votes?" I asked Molly while we stood in the hallway, pictures hanging on the walls.

"Yup. Pretty much," Molly said.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"I need you to sit with Grace at the debate by the way," Molly said walking. She walked back to me, "You need to wear the outfit and shoes in your closet."

* * *

I was in Tony Cardella's arms. I had just fallen, because these stupid white heels are awful to walk in and I tripped, trying to get up the stairs.

"Thanks," I breathed.

Tony helped me back up, "No problem." He smiled that amazing, breath-taking, sparkling, pearly white toothed smile. "Do you need any more help getting to your seat?" He was still smiling.

I was, oh what was that word? Swooning? He snapped me out of my trance by waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, I think I can manage. These shoes can't be that hard to walk in," I smiled. I tried to get back to my spot, but I only resulted in diving into Tony's arms once again. "Sorry," I blushed.

Tony smiled at me again, "It's fine."

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Molly _and_ Kacey were glaring at me. I'm sure that if I was water, I'd be steamed. "Actually I think I might need some help."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Tony looked embarrassed and shy. Two things a popular guy like himself shouldn't be.

"I," I looked at Molly, who had just spoken about prom. She was glaring at me while shaking her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea." We were now at up all the steps to the isle that Grace was in. I looked at Zander, who was looking at us. I couldn't explain the look on his face.

"I can get Big Time Rush to perform here!" Kacey exclaimed. I was finally in my seat next to Grace.

Molly laughed, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize this year's prom would be taking place in your imagination."

I heard a faint _Oh no she didn't_ from a voice that sounded a lot like Nelson. I looked over to the trio and found Stevie nudging him in annoyance.

"Kevin, do you have a rebuttal?"

"My opponent is over thinking this. We don't need acrobats for a prom. All we need is fun people, good music, and, uh, great dancing," Kevin brought out a radio. He played one of Gravity 5's songs and everyone but Kacey, Molly, and Stevie were dancing. Man, it was incredibly hard to dance in these shoes.

Zander came over to me after the debate to help me down the steps, because I was stuck. Stupid Molly for making me wear these heels, and stupid heels for being un-walkable! Zander grabbed my hand and snaked his arm around my waist.

"Thanks, Zander," I said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," he smiled-a breath taking one if I do say so myself. He was about to walk away but stopped himself and walked back to me, "By the way, you shouldn't talk to Cardella."

I groaned, "Not you, too. Oh, and what is with boys and referring to each other y their surnames?" Zander just walked away, giving me the _I-mean-it _look.

* * *

The next day I was wearing an actually decent blue dress with a pair of boots that were obviously not Molly's. I had a basket in my hand filled with stuffed puppy dog animals holding posters with "Vote for Molly" written all over them. Honestly, they were pretty adorable. I had already voted, and Molly was mad at me: I voted for Kevin.

"Grace, that is so confusing," I said as she repeated the flip-flop slogan once more.

"Here," I handed the blonde the basket of puppies, "Why don't you hand these out?" Grace took the basket and skipped down the hallway passing them out.

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make," Kacey extended her voice so that everyone could hear. "Over this campaign, I've made a lot of promises, but there's only one that I know I can keep. And that's this: If you vote for Kevin Reed, you will never regret it!"

"What is she doing?" Stevie asked no one in particular.

"She's gone rogue," Zander answered.

"Well, technically, she's mid-rogue," Nelson countered.

"I am trying to be the voice of the people," wow. Kacey's hand gestures were a bit dramatic. "but Kevin? He is the voice of the people. So as of right now, I am dropping out of the race. Simon says vote for Kevin! Kevin! Kevin! Kevin!"

Everyone began to chant for Kevin, which angered Molly. Grace even started to chant.

* * *

At the party, I stood with Kacey and Stevie.

"Kacey, what you did for Kevin was amazing," I said.

"Thanks, Addy," she said.

The three of us were dancing when Zander came along, talking about how cool it was for Kacey to drop out. Molly came over and called Kacey a lunatic, pulling me with her to a secluded area.

I tapped Molly on the shoulder while she talked with Grace, "Isn't that Big Time Rush?"

"That's not a normal thing, is it?" Grace asked.

"She can **not** know Big Time Rush! I'm having a nightmare; Grace punch me," Molly exclaimed and Grace almost punched her.

Big Time Rush appeared on the stage while Music Sounds Better With U began to play. They danced, and I swear James winked at Molly and Grace...

* * *

**Author's Note: I was/am bored and I decided to update! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**How To Rock "a Newscast"**_

Stevie walked over to me, "Hey, Addy. Can you do the computer editing for the weather on my newscast? You're perfect for the job!"

"Sure," I said, not really paying attention.

"Great," she said and left.

Wait. What did I agree to?

"Okay, Nelson, I need you to stand in this spot here," I grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him towards the middle of the screen. "Then, you, Kevin, need to stand here." I grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him here. "The rain will be here and this is where the interstate section sign will be. Oh, and don't point there unless you're talking about the sea. Nelson, the temperature sign will be from your hip to you knee right there. Got it?"

"Got it," they said simultaneously.

I tossed them a lint roller and removed the creases from Nelson's vest and Kevin's jacket, "You might want to use that. You've got a bit of fur on yourselves." I walked over to Zander, who was getting his make-up done.

"Zander, what on Earth are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting my makeup done, duh," he said with a smile.

"You do know that she doesn't-Forget it," I said. "So, are you excited that you're an anchor?"

"Definitely. Are you excited that you're-what exactly doing here?" Zander questioned.

"I'm doing the computer thing for the weather."

"That seems fun."

"Oh, you bet. The funnest!"

"Funnest isn't a word."

"It is for fun people!" I stuck my tongue out at Zander causing him to chuckle. His makeup was done soon. "I better get to my station. See ya, Robbins." I walked to my laptop and put on the headset. "Stevie, all systems are ready."

"Got it. Thanks," she said. Stevie walked from Zander and Grace to the camera crew. "And we're live in five…..four….three…two." She signaled for everyone to start their positions.

I was watching the show from my laptop. I looked over to the right of the screen, which showed everyone else: one box for Nelson and Kevin; one box for Kacey; one box for Grace and Zander; and one box for Molly.

"Nelson, move over a bit. You're covering up the temperature," I spoke into the headset and Nelson moved closer to Kevin.

"Thank you, Zander," Kevin said. "Well, folks, this week is going to be a wet one."

"You can say that again, Kevin," Nelson said.

"Click your button, Nelson," I said. "The raindrops should show from above your head to just above Kevin's jacket pocket in a diagonal form."

"We've got a cold front moving in from the Sierra, and that system will be packing a bunch of moisture," Nelson said.

"But that's not our biggest concern," Kevin said.

"Nelson, if you click the remote again the backdrop should be of Brewster High from just below your waist to the ground."

"Oh my gosh! The school is about to be trampled by giant weathermen!" The two boys stomped all over the school like Godzilla.

"Oh, no! This can't be happening!"

"If you click the remote for one more final time, Nelson, the backdrop should return to the map. Do not move over or you will cover the temperature. The high is 74, and the low is 56," I said.

"The high temperature is in the mid-seventies, and the lows dipping into the upper fifties. Back to you, Zander."

"And we're clear," Stevie said. The show's over? I really stopped paying attention to the show after the boys did their thing. "Good first show, everybody. We still have some work to do," she looked at Grace, "A lot of work, but we're gettin' there." Stevie came over to me, "Addy, great work with the computer stuff."

* * *

I was with Stevie and Kacey in the band room listening to Zander sing his theme song. Nelson and Kevin were behind him, playing their instruments.

"You want news, babe. You got it. You want news, babe. You got it. You want it; you need it; ya love it; ya eat it. It's news." He ended. I raised an eyebrow at him. Zander dipped the microphone stand and looked towards Stevie, "Well?"

"You love it; you eat it? Who eats the news?" she questioned.

"Everyone," Nelson responded. I raised my eyebrow at him now. "We consume the news."

Stevie made a thinking face for one second, and then lost it, "No."

"I told you," Kevin spoke. "Nobody eats news."

"Why would you even think someone eats the news? How can someone eat the news?" I asked.

"Why would anyone eat a papaya with soda? How could someone read a Hunger Games book in one hour?" Kevin asked. Nelson walked over to Kacey.

"What?" Zander and I said simultaneously.

* * *

"Okay, Nelson, I'm going to tell you this one more time since you won't have your ear piece on during the show. The 78 degrees will be right over your head, the red line thing with be crescent right above it, and your name will be right under your hands. Now don't move; same goes for you, too, Kevin," I said. I went to the computer.

"It seemed a lot of people preferred my version of the theme song, but I guess we went with 'zip-id-dee'. Whatever," Zander said, "Welcome to the Brewster Morning News. I'm Zander Robbins."

"And I'm Grace King, and I'll read anything on these cards no matter what," Grace said. I mentally face palmed myself. Who is in charge of the cards?

"Thanks, Grace. Now let's check out our local weather. Guys."

"Well, thank you, Zander. We've got a low pressure system moving in from the north. It's pretty high up there on the map; let me see if I can get a better look at it," Nelson said. Kevin looked at me before he "took off" Nelson's head. I gave him a thumbs up. "Yup! Looks like that system will be packing in a lot of moisture. Now let's see if I can get my head back on. Man, my butt looks great!" I laughed at this, and Zander looked over to me.

Nelson got his head back on "his body", "Anyway, the high temperature will be-wait a minute." Kevin scratched Nelson's head. Oh, those two and their jokes.

* * *

Guys in sanitation suits were running through the lunch area. I was standing with Stevie, Zander, and Kacey.

"What the heck?" I heard Zander say.

"This is-We are-The school needs to-" I felt panic rise up in my throat and suddenly everything around me was closing in. It became harder and harder to breathe. I guess no one noticed this, because I fell on the ground, close to fainting.

"Where's Molly?" Zander asked. I was in his arms by this time.

"Over there!" Stevie pointed out.

Molly ran over to us, "What did you do to my sister?" She passed her purse to Grace. "Grace, medication."

Someone plopped a pill into my mouth and drained it down with apple juice. I sat up coughing.

"That's gross," I licked my jacket to get the taste out. "Never mix medication with apple juice!"

"Oh," Molly sighed with relief. "You're fine. Let's go." She grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Thanks, Zander, Stevie, and Molly!" I called to them.

Turns out Kacey's fungus report wasn't real. Yeah, it happened to be jelly. She just got a misunderstanding.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**_How To Rock "A Secret Agent"_**

Zander's POV

The day was weird. Stevie was going to be a spy for Kacey; Gravity 5 is going to play the dance; Nelson and Kevin weren't doing anything weird; I made a bet with Kevin and Nelson; and I hadn't seen Adrianna all day. If I asked _her _to the dance, I bet she would say yes in a heartbeat. To top off the weird, I walked up to Molly after Stevie left them.

"Hey, Molly," I called after her.

"Who's talking to me?" she asked Grace.

"I think its Zander," Grace tilted her head to the side. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Zander Robbins," she said as if she were inspecting something, "What do you want?"

"I just want to know where your sister is," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"She's sick, especially after those fake earrings and that fake necklace she unknowingly wore," Molly said. I looked at her confused. "She's allergic to fake jewelry; and since Aunt Yvonne gave her fake jewelry, Adrianna got a huge infection. She'll be better tomorrow though."

"Oh, that makes total sense," I said sarcastically and left to go to the band room.

* * *

Stevie learned how to speak girl. I don't know why I high-fived Nelson because of that; I barely understood half of what they said.

Stevie walked back into the room wearing a black dress with white polka dots and a red belt. Kacey can work wonders with that girl. Dang, that girl looked hot.

* * *

"Guys, I can't watch this anymore," I walked in front of them, "If you want to get a girl, you have to get rid of the fear."

"Why would you helping us? This is a competition," Kevin said.

"Yeah, and if you lose you're going to have to wear a dress," Nelson said. I looked around and thought _I'm not going to be the one to wear a dress._

"Don't worry about me. There's Amelia," I pointed out. "Go ask her out."

He flipped his hair like Justin Bieber used to, "Fear gone," Nelson began to walk to her but soon came back, "Fear back."

"That was not the way to do it. This is the way to do it," I spotted Sarah and handed my books to Nelson. "Start picking out your dresses, ladies." I walked over to her. "Hey, Sarah. Do you want to make me the happiest man on earth?"

"Oh and how would I do that?" Sarah responded to my question with another question, and the way she phrased it reminded me of Adrianna.

"Will you come with me to the dance tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Really?" he eyes lit up like the stars. I wonder if Adrianna's eyes would light up like that if I asked her.

"Yeah." I winked at Nelson and Kevin, who both gave me thumbs up.

"Why did you just wink at your friends?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just showing them how easy it is to get a date for the dance." I continued to smile at her.

"Guess what, Zander. It's just as easy to lose one. Buh-bye," she walked away from me but Kevin managed to ask her out _successfully_.

* * *

I was dying inside. Did I really just loose a date to the dance? I walked into the band room like a zombie, clutching my textbook to my chest as if it were the only thing holding me to reality.

"I can't believe it. A girl said 'no' to me," I said, sitting down on the cushioned chair, "Me!"

"A sign of the apocalypse! Next stop: zombie invasion!" Nelson said.

"Why is that so weird?" Kacey asked.

"No girl has ever said 'no' to me before. I mean look at me!" I stroke a pose.

"And look at me!" Kevin stroke the same pose.

"Well, I still don't have a date," Nelson sighed.

"I love you, Nelson, but there's no way I'm losing this bet to you!"

"Okay, this bet thing is going to end right now. You two up," the three of us stood up, "Zander, this is my promise to you: The moment you walk into that dance no girl will be able to take their eyes off of you."

"'Cause you're gonna be my date?" I smiled at her.

Kacey put a hand on my shoulder, "Nope! 'Cause I am going to the dance with Nelson." She joined their hands together to emphasize that they were going together. "And you're going in a dress!"

"Sweet!" Nelson exclaimed.

Not sweet for me! "And now I've got nothing to wear! I've got to go to the mall." I ran out the door to the mall. I bet if Adrianna was here Nelson would be the one to wear a dress.

* * *

I walked into the dance and saw Kacey with Nelson, Kevin, Sarah, Molly, and Adrianna. Adrianna was laughing in hysterics, because Molly, Kacey, and I were wearing the same dress! Red and black with sparkles! How is this even possible?

I quickly changed for our gig. I was now wearing comfortable _guy clothing_. I was wearing my awesome leather jacket, grey/green dress shirt, black tie, and a pair of pants. Adrianna was rubbing her arms, and I figured she was freezing so I gave her my jacket.

"Thanks, Zander," she said and gave me that beautiful smile I've been waiting two days to see.

"No problem," I smiled at her. "Save me a dance."

After my gig, Nelson asked Grace if she wanted to dance with me. I dance with her and then told her to dance with Nelson after the song ended.

I snaked my right hand into Adrianna's hand and pulled her away from Molly for a quick dance.

"I don't actually know how to dance, Zander," she looked down and blushed.

"Don't worry. You hand goes like this, and the other one goes like this." I placed her right hand in my left one and intertwined my left hand's fingers with her right hand's fingers. We twirled around, and I spun her a couple times. "So are you a dog person or a cat person?"

"Um, I don't know. I'm not really a pet kind of person," she shrugged.

"You look beautiful," I twirled her. She truly was. The dress was white with small amounts of black; it brought out her hair. The gold earrings with emerald gems complimented her eyes and so did the gold necklace with the emerald gem.

"Thanks," she blushed and looked down with an embarrassed smile

I lifted her face up by her chin, "Don't do that. I think your smile is beautiful." I kissed her cheek.

Adrianna was biting her lip. She seemed to always do that when she blushed; I don't think she noticed she was even biting her lip.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please :D Yeah, I pull a lot of all nighters XP**


	8. Chapter 8

_**How To Rock "A Birthday Party"**_

"Why is the invite pink with-Is that perfume?" I asked Nelson as he handed me an invite for his and Kacey Simon's birthday party.

"Yup, Kacey says it goes with the color scheme," he sighed in disappointment.

"Okay then. Will there be a pink and purple paintball? I've always wanted one, but Molly says it'll hurt and bruise me." I pouted playfully and looked down at the ground.

"No," Nelson sighed again.

"What? Okay, there's a gem. So will there be a pirate?" I asked hopefully.

"No," he sighed and walked away. I think I might have made the birthday boy sad.

* * *

I walked over to Zander, "Hey, Mr. James Bond.

"Hey, beautiful," Zander waved.

"Is it just me or is this party only for Kacey?"

"Oh, it's not just you," he said with a nod.

"Okay. Well, I've got to go; I need to get to chemistry," I said.

"Really? I have Spanish next; it's right next to the chemistry class. I could walk you, if you want."

"Sure." I blushed and looked down with a smile on my lips. "So what are you getting Nelson for his birthday? Kacey texted me her essay on what she wants already, but the birthday boy doesn't seem to want anything and just anything doesn't suit him."

"Stevie, Kevin, and I are going to try to get this one book for him. It's signed," he shrugged.

"Cool, I can't think of anything to get him."

I was late to class and I bet you a vampire fang that Zander was late too.

"Sorry," I muttered to the teacher and took a seat with Molly and Grace. I was blushing madly.

"Addy, you need to stop biting your lip. If you were wearing lipstick, then you'd ruin it," Molly said.

"Molly, I don't even wear lipstick."

"That's why she said 'if'. Duh," Grace put in; her oblivious smile hung on her lips. I just looked at her and rolled my eyes.

* * *

The bell rang and I dropped all of my stuff…on **Tony Cardella**'s foot, "Oh my gosh-ness! I am _so_ sorry, Tony! I didn't mean to drop my books on you personally."

He helped me pick them up, "its fine, Adrianna. Well, I should go." He rushed the last words. I looked at him weird. He noticed this look and started to walk away hastily. "I should go."

"Hold up, Cardella," I said. He walked back to me. "What's up?"

"Okay, so brvilrtiugtrigtwrliugtrghitr. Bye, Adrianna," Tony rushed his words once more. He walked away.

"I will find out," I swore. I spotted Zander resting at the lockers, obviously waiting for me. He waved and I returned it with my smile. "Hey, Zander."

"Hey, Adrianna. Want to walk to trig together?"

"Um, sure." We walked in comfortable silence before I asked him, "What's with all the guys today? Tony kept trying to not talk to me; Nelson barely said ten words to me; and when I was talking with Ella, her crush even avoided me! He didn't even know me!"

"Oh, I think they're just being weird today," he smiled at me. I blushed and looked down; then I looked back at him.

"Do you mean your definition of weird? My definition of weird? Or Nelson's definition of weird?" I asked with a smile.

"Why does this conversation sound familiar?"

"I don't know, but I feel a sudden craving for Mickey D's."

"You want a McGorgeous, gorgeous?" Zander winked.

"Oh? Well, do you work at McDonalds, 'because I'd like fries with that shake," I winked back.

"Okay, how about we get some McDonalds after school today?"

"For sure!"'

"Great; meet me by the flag pole at the front of the school," he kissed my cheek and went into the class room and I shortly followed.

* * *

"Hey, Kevin!" I waved at him from across the courtyard the next day. Kevin just started to walk away and fast. "Hey, Ella, I'm gonna go and talk to a male student at this school; bye!" I chased after Kevin.

I could have sworn she said _Good luck_.

"Kevin! Kevin! Kevin Christopher Reed!" I shouted. _That _made him stop. "What's up, buddy?"

"I can't talk to you," Kevin busted.

"Why not?" I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Because Zander has dibs! Uh oh. I've got to go, um, meet Zander at the band room. I mean Nelson! Not Zander!" Kevin ran away.

"Okay, time to follow Mr. Reed," I rubbed my hands together maniacally. I was following Kevin discreetly until Zander…

"Hey, Zander," Kevin waved at him.

"Sup, Kevin. Who followed you?" Zander said casually.

"No one did. I think I'd know if someone was following me."

"Really? So then, who's outside the band room?"

I heard footsteps and pressed against the wall. Psh, what would he do if he found out it was me?

"Hey, Zan Zan," I smiled a bit.

"Hey, Adrianna, so what's up?" he smiled back.

"Following Kevin; nothing much really. So I have a funny story for you," I pointed at him.

"Funny story? I love funny stories," Zander smiled and sat on the couch.

"Well, a little birdie told me that you called 'dibs' on me, whatever that means. And now I can't talk to any male student."

"Really? That's a pretty funny story. I've got to go! Kevin, grab the laptop! Quick!" The two boys ran out of the room.

* * *

I was in the band room, and it was so Nelson-orange and all! I put my present on the counter; it was a pair of yellow rain boot with the Furious Pigeons birds on it. I also got Kacey a pair of fuzzini boots.

"Surprise!" we all screamed as Nelson came into the room.

I walked over to Nelson, "Here, Nelson. I hope you like it."

He tore open the box and hugged me, "Thanks, Addy. I've always wanted umbrella boots with Furious Pigeons on it."

I walked over to Zander and nudged his arm, "Sup, Zander."

"Hey, Addy," he smiled.

"Oh, would you two go out already?" Kevin shouted at us. I blushed red.

"You're biting your lip," Zander pulled my lip from my teeth. We were about to kiss I think until….he had to perform.

Zander was shooting marshmallows at my team while I was trying to hit Kevin. Kevin kept getting them in his mouth though! Grr

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating quickly :P Oh and cupcakebakingunicorns fr reviewing Artzy Chick too!**

**Cupcakebakingunicorns: I have no idea if you should or shouldn't take medicine with apple juice :P**


	9. Chapter 9

_**How To Rock "Halloween"**_

I walked into the high school with nostrils flaring and steam coming from my ears. I was mad-No, I was beyond mad. I was livid. My own cousin, Alexander, can't even talk to me; Nelson hasn't spoken a word to me since his birthday; and I haven't seen Kevin for the past four days. Zander has taken this way too far.

I spotted pretty boy by the lockers and cracked my knuckles. Did I forget to mention that my cousin is on the wrestling team?

"Yo, Robbins!" I called. Zander said bye to his friends and jogged over to me with a happy smile that disappeared as soon as he saw me. "Remember Nelson's party?"

"Um, y-yeah," he stuttered. He looked at the ground ad bit his lip before looking up at me. Aw, Zander looked incredibly cute!

"Well," I began really mad, but then I decided to go with a calmer course. I didn't want to scare my friend away! "Can you ugrhkjhiyehuerit? Thanks." I began to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"What was that?" he smiled at me. "Oh! By the way, do you want to go trick-or-treating with me and the band tonight?"

"Um, I have to go to Molly's party."

"Oh," Zander sounded dejected. Then he perked up, which I did not find amusing or comforting at all. "So what did you say earlier?"

"Can you un-dibs-if-fy me?"

"Why would I do that?" Zander cocked his head to the side with a smile on his lips.

"Well, then I would be able to talk to a guy for once," I stuttered.

"You're talking to me."

I couldn't retort anything. He caught me there. I despise him.

"Besides," Zander stepped closer to me. Doesn't this boy know about personal space? "I wouldn't be able to do this." He grabbed the base of my neck and kissed my lips.

"And that means?" I asked, pulling away. His hand didn't leave my neck though and I could feel his breath on my lips.

* * *

"Molly, are my fangs white enough?" I asked, sticking my fangs out at her. I was wearing a black dress with my black cape. My pale face was topped with golden eyes and ruby red lips.

"Perfect. How are mine?" Molly hissed to show her fangs. She was wearing the almost exact same thing as me. Her cape was fur instead of velvet.

"Come on. We need to fly or Mr. March will give us detention again, and I don't think your new outfit excuse will work again."

We turned into bats and flew off to school. Molly and I met Grace at the front. The three of us walked gracefully into the school. After sixteen-thousand years of being fifteen, a girl finds out how to use death traps- I mean high heels.

"Ew. What's that smell?" Molly asked as we walked up to the wolves' table, "Did somebody roll in dead pigeon?"

"Really, Molly? We're by the werewolves," I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kacey got up and circled us. I hope she knows we're not her territory and _doesn't pee on us_.

"Whoa! You're vampires!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Whoa! You're the master of the obvious," Molly responded.

"I thought I was the master of the obvious," Grace said. Did she know that Molly was using sarcasm? Does Grace even know the definition of sarcasm?

"Kacey, we've been over this. Molly, Grace and I have been vampires since the Civil War." Did Kacey turn into Grace over-night? It must seem like I'm bashing on Grace, but I'm not-just saying!

"Guys, did you hear about the vampire dance tomorrow night?" Moly said, turning to Zayn and his band. I can't remember his name. It seems as if I would in a different life; well, if my heart was still beating.

"Every monster who is any monster will be there," Molly finished.

"Sounds fun," Kacey said with a smile. Wait for it; I did a count down with my fingers…3…2..1.

"Oh it will be," Molly laughed, "Wait. I just remembered, 'No dogs allowed'. Sorry."

The boys growled as her. I hissed at them. That one boy, Zayn or was it Skandar?, kept growling at me even when his friends cowered away.

"Come on, girls. Let's not waste another moment of our eternal lives."

The three of us turned into bats again and flew away. My bag almost dropped so I had to turn back into my human form. Those boys laughed at me as I tripped, and I gave them a sarcastic smile. I hissed and my eyes glowed brighter.

VV

I walked over to the werewolf boys slowly and shyly, "Oh, hey, dogs-I mean wolf boys. I just wanted to apologise for earlier."

"Whoa! Vamp queen apologizing," the wolf boy in the blue jacket and striped shirt.

"Shut it, wolfy. Or I'll feed you to my dogs, and they're not exactly that friendly," I smiled sarcastically at them.

"Oh come on, babe," the shortest one said, "'No one can resist the Zander charm." Oh, his name is Zander.

"Really, Zander?" I circled him, "You think that thirty thousand year old werewolves with an eating problem can resist your charm?"

I saw him physically gulp, "Well, when you put it like that." I smiled at Zander and took my seat as Mr. March entered the room.

Mr. March droned on and on about the Chosen One. Everyone kept trying to say that they were the Chosen One, but in reality I was Kacey.

VV

I was putting on more red lipstick, which was nearly impossible. I groaned, and Grace came over to help me. I thanked her, and headed out to the vampire party.

"Need any help," I appeared in front of Zander.

"I need to talk to Kacey," he said, over-looking me to see Kacey.

"Sorry. Chosen One is busy. I'll, um, let her know you stopped by though."

"No, we know what you're up to and we're here to stop it," he walked right past me, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Oh, Zander, all heroic and dangerous looking-me likey," I smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Well I appreciate that," he smiled. I bet he was glad that his 'Zander Charm' was working on me for once. "You know you're whole paley fangy thingy?" He moved closer to me. "It's working for me. Wait! Wait! I will not let you destroy my werewolf kind!" He walked away but turned around. "So hot."

I grabbed his arm once again, "I don't think so, hairy boy."

The music started, and the other vampires and I were dancing around a singing Kacey to keep her pack away from her. It worked and the portal was opened. Oddly enough, it was in the cafeteria window. I knew the fish sticks were bad, but I didn't know they were pure evil! The pack got sucked in, leaving Kacey alone.

* * *

I was at Mrs. Byrnes's house with Grace, dressed as a military woman. I was wearing a pair of camouflage pants, a black tank top with a laced v, a jacket with two front pockets, a pair of sun glasses (it was hard to see), and a camouflage barrett hat. Even my pillow case was camouflage! Grace was a ski bunny in all pink with black skinny jeans-ski goggles and a white basket with a pink handle.

"Thank you!" we said simultaneously. We walked away, but got stopped by the Gravity 5 members, who dressed like a hand.

"Aw, you're a ski bunny," Kacey said. "That is so cute!"

"And you're a military woman. That's hot," Zander said.

"What kind of candy are they giving out?"

"Oh," Grace pulled out her candy bar, "Peanut butter buddies!"

They were about to walk on until Kacey recognised the voice, "Grace? Addy?"

Grace lifted her masked and I took off my sunglasses. We both hid our faces.

"No, no! Definitely not! My name is Kacey! Like yours!" Grace said.

"And I'm her friend! Mike! Bye!" I said. We turned to the band, because well we were busted!

"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be at the perf party," Stevie said.

"Don't tell Molly!" Grace and I dashed across the street to Mrs. Briggs house. We were soon met up with Nelson and about ten minutes later at the next house was Zander. We had to help both the boys up the stair, which I thought was hilarious.

"Oh, haha. Very funny, Addy," Zander said rolling his eyes and on the ground! I couldn't help but laugh. It was super uber funny. I gave him my hand and he pulled, but he was too heavy. The both of us went down laughing.

"So when do you want to tell people?" I asked.

"Eh, we can do it tomorrow," Zander leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to ArtzyChick for reviewing..Oh, and sorry if this is confusing!**

**ArtzyChick: I was going to have her be mad, but then I decided not to **


	10. Chapter 10

_**How To Rock "A Love Song"**_

Zander's POV

I sat in the quad writing lyrics to my new song in my songbook. I looked up from my spot to see Adrianna at the Perf table twirling her hair. I noticed that she did that whenever she was bored. I put down my book, and got out my phone.

_Hey, baby. How you doin'? –GuitarGodZander_

I got an instant reply.

_Sup, GuitarGodZander? Really? Anyways, I'm just extremely bored *insert sigh* -ImperfectAddy_

_Yes, I'm a guitar god. Watch me serenade you! I can tell you're bored, 'cause you're twirling your hair –GuitarGodZander_

I pulled out my ukulele and played Drifting by Andy McKee loudly. Everyone was staring at me, but I only wanted one girl's attention. That girl, yeah she was giving me her attention. I winked at Addy, which caused her to blush and bite her lip. Man, she is adorable.

"Hey, everybody?" I stopped playing. "I just wanted to make sure you know that this song is for" The bell cut me off, and everyone else dispersed. I sighed. Adrianna walked over to me.

"Sup, Zander," she put her hands in her pocket.

"Just heading over to English." I stuffed my books in my bag.

"Same. Shall we go together?"

"Yes, we shall," I kissed her cheek and we linked our arms together.

* * *

I was studying Spanish for my upcoming test when my awesome lady swung her leg over, sitting next to me at the red table.

"Hey, Zander. Whenever I see you, my heart races faster. Did I win first place?" Addy kissed my cheek.

"Aw, you're so sweet. I'm getting a cavity just looking at you," I pecked her lips. Adrianna giggled. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Just a bit of lip gloss."

"Really? I think I want more then."

I kissed her again and deepened the kiss. I heard someone whistle deeply behind us and pulled back. Addy was biting her lip, so she was clearly blushing. I looked up to see that it was Justin who whistled.

"Oh, hey, man," I said. We did that guy handshake that we always did. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for Stevie. Have you seen her lately?"

"Have you checked the band room? I saw her and Kacey in there a while ago."

"Thanks, man," Justin smiled and walked away/

"Now, where were we?" I smiled at my alluring girlfriend. I kissed Adrianna once more before she got a call. She groaned.

"Meet you at the grassy part by the flag pole for lunch?" she asked.

"See you there, babe." I pecked her lips really quick before she left.

* * *

It was lunchtime. I was standing where Adrianna and I agreed to meet. A single red rose was in my hand with a picnic basket. I was prepared to officially ask Adrianna to be my girlfriend. Sure I did ask, but that was just because I was in the moment. This time I'm going to do it like I planned.

I saw Adrianna walk up to me with a smile on her glossed pink lips. She saw me and I saw those pearly white teeth.

"Hey, baby," I held my arm out, which she took, "So are you ready for the time of your life?"

"What are we doing?" she asked. We walked to a cherry blanket patterned blanket. Adrianna sat down on the blanket, and I bowed in front of her.

"A rose for you, madam," I gave her the rose.

"Why thank you, good sir."

"Are you ready for homemade lemonade, homemade strawberry muffins, and some Starbucks hot Paninis?" I pulled out the foods. We ate the food that my aunt made and bought. Let's just say that Mom isn't exactly the best chef in the kitchen.

"So," she said.

"So," I dragged out, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you already asked me," she took a bite from her muffin.

"I did, but this is my official way of asking you," I shrugged.

Adrianna went into the a think pose to build up the "suspense", "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes," she said a bit louder. The bell rang. "Well, I guess it's time to go." I stood up and grabbed Addy's hand to help her up.

"Thanks. I've got French. Bonjour, Zander," she kissed my cheek. I ran after her and caught her by the waist. I spun her around before kissing her lips.

"Have fun, mon Cherie!" I called after her. I sighed happily, "I am one lucky guy; no doubt about that."

* * *

I walked up to Nelson and Kevin, "Hey, have you guys noticed the girls are acting weird lately?"

"Look, we know everything," Kevin said.

"Everything," Nelson backed up.

"But we promised we wouldn't betray their confidence, so you're not getting anything out of us."

"As much as we'd love to tell you."

"Come on, guys," I tried to persuade them.

"Sorry. We promised we wouldn't say anything," Kevin said.

"Yes," Nelson looked at Kevin. Then he went all up in my face, "Say anything."

"Oh, I get it. You said you couldn't say anything, but that doesn't mean you can't communicate in some other way," I said, catching on.

"Right," Kevin said. They walked away and got a banana and broomstick, obviously imitating Kacey and Stevie. Adrianna chose that time to appear next to me. She kissed my cheek.

"Hey, babe. What are they doing?" she asked. I snaked my arm around her waist.

"Imitating Kacey and Stevie," I said.

They started to tap the red lunch table.

"Kacey and Stevie ate lunch?" I guessed. "Um, became perfs?"

"Wait! Did they go into the table manufacturing business?" I guess. Nelson and Kevin shook their heads.

"Color!" Kevin shouted.

"You're not supposed to use words!" Nelson exclaimed.

"Fire engine red!" I said. I finally got the answer, but then they said to shorten the answer. "Fire?" Nope. "En-engine?"

"They had an engine fire?" I exclaimed.

"Red!" Kevin said exasperated.

"Oh, now you're just telling him!" Nelson said, angrily.

"You know what? Why don't you just write it down? That's not technically saying anything, right?" I suggested. Kevin then started to write in the air, causing Nelson to complain about his poor charade skills. Oh, these boys were hilarious. Nelson wrote in my songbook, and I read it aloud.

"They think I like them?" They nodded. "They read my song lyrics? Man, I can't believe this. Kacey and Stevie read my notebook when I specifically asked them not to?" I angrily stormed away.

* * *

I was messing around on Nelson's piano as Kacey and Stevie came in the band room. Kevin and Nelson were playing foose ball with Addy as the ref.

"We need to talk," Kacey said.

"No, I need to talk," I said. My plan is going swimmingly. "I know you guys read my notebook."

Kacey and Stevie turned to Nelson and Kevin.

"And how do you know that?" Stevie asked.

Nelson, Kevin, and Addy moved to the corner of the room.

"Actually, I'm really glad this happened. I'm in love, and it's about time my lady heard it directly from me," I said. I almost full on smirked. Adrianna winked at me, signaling that Lady was going to be here in like 3 minutes.

"Oh, who's it going to be! I'm freaking out." Nelson asked excitedly. I saw Adrianna smack his arm. "Ow!"

"Zander, Stevie and I have already discussed this, and for the good of the band, we just don't think," I cut them off by putting my fingers on their lips.

"Sh. Let my heart speak."

"Please be Stevie. Please be Stevie," I heard Kevin plead. Adrianna hit him too.

"Now, sit down. Close your eyes, and let me sing to my lady." I couldn't keep the smile off my lips. I sat next to Stevie first, and I swear Kevin was thanking the Lord.

_Hey, baby._

_I know how you get_

_When I'm runnin' around without you._

I moved next to Kacey. Kevin silently took back his thanks, and Nelson tried to comfort him. Adrianna obviously smacked the both of their arms.

_Darling, Just understand!_

_Ain't nobody around here quite like you._

I walked so that I was in the middle of them but behind the couch still. I looked over at Adrianna and she gave me a thumbs up to say that my plan was working.

_We're unconditional._

Lady came in, and I smiled.

"Wait! What was his dog's name again?" Kevin asked.

"Lady," Nelson said nonchalantly.

"Nice going, you two," Adrianna said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. The three of them were silently laughing uncontrollably.

_You're my lady, beautiful._

_How we click._

_I've been walking on sunshine._

_Oh, my baby, we can stare at the moon._

_Everything will be alright._

_Oh, my baby, we do with a stroll in the park,_

_Cuddled up on the couch after dark._

_You're, you're my lady._

"Now, let me have your hand, my lady," I said with a smile. Both Kacey and Stevie held out their hands, but I took Lady's paw. Nelson, Kevin, and Addy quit laughing silently, because they started to laugh loudly.

"What?" Stevie and Kacey exclaimed in shock.

"Lady is your dog?" Kacey asked.

"This is who you wrote the song for?" Stevie screamed.

"Yes. Who's my lady? You are; you are," I cooed to my Lady.

"I can't believe you did that to us!" Kacey screeched.

"No, I can't believe you read my notebook," I stood up. Stevie chased Nelson and Kevin out of the room.

"I guess we probably deserved that," Kacey said.

"No, you guys definitely deserved that," I said. Adrianna came to my side. "Kacey, have you met Adrianna, my girlfriend?"

"Hey, Kacey," she blushed a bit.

"Oh, hey, Addy. So you two are _finally _going out?" Kacey asked.

"Yup," I said.

"I am so happy for you guys!"

* * *

Stevie pulled out a squirt gun.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, a squirt gun filled with slurpie chow," she responded.

"What?"

"Liquid dog food. Ready, Kacey? Adrianna?" Kacey and Adrianna came out with identical yellow squirt guns. They started to spray us.

"These are new clothes!" I exclaimed.

"Seeing as you like dogs so much, I thought you'd like a few more," Stevie and Addy whistled. A girl who can whistle-hot. Suddenly dogs came, clawing and licking us.

"Oh you think this is funny?" I asked Adrianna. She shook her head and hid behind Stevie.

"I think she does, Zander," Kevin said.

"In fact, I think she was the first to laugh," Nelson said. I chased after her, and eventually I caught her by the waist.

I, Zander Maxwell Robbins, kissed Adrianna Amity Garfunkel.

And that is how we got together.

The End.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end! Sorry if the previous chapter confused you. Comment if you want me to explain it to you! Anyways, Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and put this story on alert.**


End file.
